ytrsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Chronicles
Miles McKenna was... A houseguest on BB1 and All-Stars 1, On BB1 he was known for his chaotic time in the house and becoming loved by viewers. During Week one he stayed low when the Emma Vs Dan was happening he wasn't nommed or picked for veto but when Gabbie one of the noms won PoV he was put up as a Pawn to get out Emma bye Dan, this worked and he stayed over Emma bye a 7 to 2. Worried That he would be nommed agian he tried his best but failed in the HoH he became tunneled visioned on winning comps to stay and not putting his social game to the side which cost him further up the line, he was picked for veto and won saving Echo because of there budding friendship. he was approached bye Dan his other ally to form an alliance with him and Echo he joined and they all voted Gabbie. She was sent home bye 5 to 3 In week three he one his first and only HoH, nominating Shane and Dylan because he hadn't talk to them that much and hoped they would still wanna be friends. but was targeting shane. After hearing from couple people that Echo was plaing to get him out in the upcoming weeks he wanted to win PoV even more but came 2nd to Melissa he asked her to remove one his noms, which she was happy to, at the Veto ceremony he told Echo she not a very good snake and put her up, she was evicted by a vote of 6-1 Unable to play in HoH he hopped his only ally Dan could win his 2nd HoH however Poppy was able to snatch it and became the new HoH. He felt safe but this was shattered when Poppy nominated him and Dan because she saw how close they where getting, hopping to win Pov to save himself and then campaign for Dan to stay yet agian Poppy won. they both new that they where gonna stay on the block and one of them would be walking out the doors. It came true when Poppy kept the noms the same. Miles cried in one of the beds worried that his time was over. the vote ended up in a 3-3 tie meaning Poppy would brake it. she sent Dan home saying "Your both comp best but Dan you are more likely to slither to the end if i don't get you out." Miles survived his 2nd time on the block but lost his closet friend. The next week was pretty uneventful for him losing the hoh and not being picked for PoV Kelly was the hoh and was wasn't nommed and wasnt put up as the replacement nom when Poppy won pov and removed herself he voted Dylan over mac and Dylan left in a 4-1 vote. In his finale week Shane who he had previously nommed the week Echo left won hoh and put him on the block with Kelly wanting to win PoV to secure his spot in the game but ended up coming in last well Phil won and kept the noms the same. He went in to the DR saying he hads fun but knew his time was up. he was evicted over Kelly by a vote of 3-1 Who had a much better social game. Miles Was 6th Evicted and the 3rd Juror Player History Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HoH History Big Brother: All-Stars 1 Competition History Voting History HoH History Category:Characters